Mi querida jefa
by Icha-Ichi
Summary: Algo en mi interior me hacía odiarla, pero también me… ¿intrigaba? Sí, algo así. Ella era una mujer madura, rubia y con enormes tetas. Todo lo contrario a mí. Yo era más bien menuda, una cría apenas y mi delantera podía compararse con una tabla o un chico. Yo era totalmente normal, me gustaban los hombres, pero… ¿Por qué me sentía atraída hacia ella? (Sakura & Tsunade) *Yuri lemon*


****_Otro fic, pervertido._

_Dejen muchos reviews o lloraré ;o;_

_**Advertencias:** Yuri & lemon_

* * *

**Mi querida jefa**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Durante varios meses busqué un puñetero empleo, pero todo me pareció indicar que esta cuidad de mierda se negaba a incorporarme en su vida productiva. Mi familia era dueña de una florería en Konoha —el lugar donde nací—, pero me mudé con el propósito de independizarme. Fatal error. Todavía a mis veintiún años, mis padres pagaban mi colegiatura, mi estancia en una pensión, libros y todos los gastos que implicaban una educación universitaria.

Y no lo hacían con gusto, tengo que aclarar.

Debía soportar un sermón telefónico eterno cada noche de mis padres, acerca de la gran carga que representaba para ellos y fingir que lo escuchaba… ¡No tienen una idea de cuantas veces pensé en renunciar y regresar a mi casa derrotada! Hasta que sucedió un milagro: un día, una zorra barata —dígase mi mejor amiga Ino— me llamó y me dijo que llevase mis papeles a la pizzería donde ella trabajaba, puesto que les había hablado de mí y había vacantes. Prometí invitarle a salir con mi primera paga, si me contrataban.

Me arreglé con esmero y me dirigí hacia ahí. Fue pan comido. Curiosamente, nadie más se había presentado (probablemente obra de Ino, esa puta era inteligente) y fui contratada inmediatamente. El sueldo que recibiría era miserable, pero sería mejor que nada… ¡Por fin podría mandar al carajo a mis padres!

Llegué temprano a mi nuevo empleo, quería dejar una buena impresión. Entré a la oficina (para presentarme y ver cuál sería mi ocupación) y entonces _la vi. _Aquella mujer, hojeando distraídamente unos papeles, que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta pasado un buen rato.

Me miró despectivamente y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Eres la _nueva_, no? —Inquirió de una manera, que me hacía sentir como si fuera una prostituta o un parásito— Yo soy tu jefa y a la única que debes obedecer —Me quedé congelada. No sabía que decir o como actuar. Bueno, sí. Quería gritarle lo hija de puta que era, pero era mi _jefa—_ Anda, ve a hacer algo útil.

Fui al vestuario y me cambié de ropa, pensando todavía en el desplante. Algo en mi interior me hacía odiarla, pero también me… ¿intrigaba? Sí, algo así. Ella era una mujer madura, rubia y con enormes tetas. Todo lo contrario a mí. Yo era más bien menuda, una cría apenas y mi delantera podía compararse con una tabla o un chico. Yo era totalmente normal, me gustaban los hombres, pero… ¿Por qué me sentía atraída hacia ella?

A medida que iban pasando el tiempo, noté el comportamiento extraño de Tsunade (así se llamaba ella). Apenas la conocía, pero podía asegurar que por el modo en el que me trataba y la relación que había entre nosotras, era un tanto sospechosa. Solía presionarme mucho y prestarme demasiada atención. Cualquier chico que intentaba acercarse hacia mí, lo ahuyentaba de cualquier forma.

Un día que me debía hacer el cierre, a ella le tocó conmigo. Estábamos allí las dos, nada más. Teníamos que estar ahí, hasta cerrar la pizzería, cuando de repente me dijo que se iba un momento al despacho a coger un cigarro. Yo seguí limpiando la barra. Luego escuché que me estaba llamando. Literalmente corrí hacia ella —odiaba que la hiciera esperar—.

—¿No te importará, cierto? —afirmó, más que preguntar. Se refería a quitarse la camiseta para refrescarse un poco. El horno todavía estaba encendido y todo el calor estaba concentrado en esa zona. Aunque fuera estábamos a ocho grados, dentro hacía un calor que superaba los cuarenta grados.

—Claro que no. Estamos solas y… —no me dejó terminar, para cuando ya estaba sin ella. Estábamos solas, pero me sentía muy intranquila. Sus pechos eran enormes. Los cubría la fina tela de su sujetador blanco con encajes, que dejaban clarearse a sus pezones rosados. Su cintura estrecha llegaba a un trasero que hacia soñar al más incrédulo… _¿O incrédula?— _S-seguiré limpiando… —comenté atropelladamente y salí disparada. No me sentía bien y el calor me estaba matando. Ya quería irme a casa.

—¡Sakura! —gritó, como las habituales cien veces al día. Yo regresé cansada, esperando a que ya estuviera cubierta de nuevo. No obstante, la luz estaba apagada. Busqué el interruptor en vano, cuando de pronto sentí algo en mi boca… Alguien me estaba besando… ella, Tsunade, mi jefa, me estaba besando… Yo la alejé asustada. Caminé sin rumbo, chocando con los muebles por la falta de luz. Entonces ella me tomó por la fuerza y me dijo: —He notado como me ves mi trasero y esto —puso una mano sobre sus tetas. Mis bragas empezaron a mojarse y mi corazón latió desenfrenado— Tengo razón —lanzó una carcajada, como si se divirtiera mucho. Yo quité mi mano, muy molesta.

—¡Eres la persona más despreciable que he conoc… —entonces me calló, poniendo su boca contra la mía. Esta vez no me quité.

La luz se encendió de nuevo. Y allí estábamos, besándonos como locas y ella con sus senos al aire.

Ella sola se había quitado el sujetador. En unos segundos y sin saber cómo, yo también estaba desnuda la parte de arriba. Me había arrancado mi blusa, en menos de un segundo. Si estuviera consiente, en mil años le hubiera permitido a alguien ver mis pequeños pechos.

Pero ya no importaba.

Me empezó a besar el cuello y lamber mi oreja izquierda, mientras iba bajando lentamente hasta mis tetas. Empezó a besarlas con suavidad, sin embargo aumentó la intensidad hasta convertirse en un incesante mordisqueo. La fina punta de su lengua rodeó el a mis pezones, estremeciéndome. Entonces descendió más y más. Desabrochó mi pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Lo quitó de un solo tirón. Comenzó a besarme por encima de _ahí_ y sus manos masajearon bruscamente mi trasero.

Yo estaba incrédulamente excitada. Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida. No podía creerlo. Era mi primera experiencia con una mujer y ¡Nada menos que con mi jefa!

Sus labios apresaron a los míos salvajemente. Esa mujer sí que amaba a la violencia, pero no importaba. Su lengua examinó a mi boca, como si quisiera entrar hasta mi garganta y yo le facilité la tarea. Le ayudé a bajar sus pantalones. Seguíamos besándonos —devorándonos, mejor dicho— cuando quedamos únicamente en bragas.

Me sentó en un banco que había en la oficina. Me quitó mi ropa interior restante con los dientes. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa y me dirigió una mirada que podía calificarse como llena de lujuria. Acomodó su rostro por encima de mi entrepierna y emprendió su macabro juego: con su lengua, lambió de arriba hacia abajo mi clítoris. Arqueé mi espalda por la carga de placer. Sus manos jugaban también un importante papel. Sus dedos me acariciaban mi sexo mientras su lengua penetraba dentro de él. Comió mi coño con una extraña mezcla de suavidad y salvajismo, lo que consiguió que llegase a un orgasmo indescriptible. Mi cuerpo daba espasmos mientras ella continuaba liada con mi sexo. No pude aguantar más y me corrí. Una nueva definición de sexo acababa de nacer en mi vida.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie delante de mí. Su sexo quedó a la altura de mi cara, ahora me tocaba a mi darle placer a ella. Nunca lo había hecho, pero lo intenté. Era mi primera experiencia con una mujer, pero mi lengua se recorrió haciendo círculos en su clítoris tal y como ella me lo había hecho a mí. Me aventuré a introducir un dedo en esa húmeda cueva, tan desconocida hasta ese entonces. Entró con demasiada facilidad, así que metí otros dos. Ella gemía tan sensualmente, que con mi otra mano empecé a tocarme también a mí. Se corrió dos veces en mi boca. Yo no podía parar de lamerle el coño…

¡Me encantaba!

Continuamos, hasta que sonó su móvil.

Era su novio, pareja o amante, como quisieran llamarle, que le preguntaba hasta que hora duraría el cierre esa noche. Estaba preocupado, ya que eran las tres y media de la mañana y nunca se había alargado tanto. Ella le explicó que hubo un problema con la luz y que tuvimos que quedarnos a arreglarlo. No pasaba nada, llegaría pronto.

—Es hora de irnos.

Era cierto. Ya era bastante tarde. Cada quien tomó sus prendas y se vistió con ellas. Terminamos rápidamente el resto de pendientes y cerramos el establecimiento. Justo antes de marcharme, ella me tomó por el cuello y me dio un último —y apasionado— beso, con el riesgo de que alguien nos descubriera en cualquier momento, en aquella abandonada calle. El resto de la noche repasé lo sucedido y pensé seriamente en renunciar.

Al día siguiente, volví al trabajo. Ella se comportó cortante, más de lo habitual. Me encontraba atendiendo la caja, cuando de pronto un compañero me informó que "La gran perdedora" quería verme. Por mi mente pasó lo peor, seguramente me despediría por lo poca resistencia que yo había puesto en la noche anterior. Mis manos sudaban, pero por fin entré a la oficina. Cerré la puerta con delicadeza. Ella me lanzó una mirada cómplice. Por fin pude respirar bien. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia mi dirección. Puso la cerradura de la puerta y se lanzó hacia mí, como un león hacia su presa.

Tardamos quince minutos, entre un exhaustivo manoseo por encima de la ropa, gemidos ahogados y sus dedos penetrando todos mis orificios corporales. Al salir, me esmeré en arreglar mi uniforme y verificar que no me viera con otro aspecto, diferente al original cuando entré a esa oficina.

—¿Qué quería la bruja? —me preguntó Ino, a la hora del descanso.

—La puta quería que le ayudara con el papeleo —expresé con fingida molestia. Nadie debía saber de mi relación con mi jefa ni los continuos encuentros en su oficina.

—Sí, parece que te odia —convino.

—Sakura, Tsunade te necesita en su oficina —me llamó un chico, el cual desconocía su nombre.

—¿Ves? ¡Sí te odia! —Exclamó divertida Ino— Ni siquiera te deja comer en paz.

—Ni modo… —musité, levantándome de la banca— Nos vemos luego.

Ya se había tardado. Siempre hacíamos cosas a la hora de descanso. Ya no llevaba ropa interior, para ahorrar tiempo a la hora de vestirme y usarlo en la _acción._ Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

—He traído nuevos juguetes —me murmuró al oído.

En definitiva, tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo.


End file.
